Conscious
Conscious is the first map in Chestnut808's Lost Solace storyline. It takes place on a beach in Great Britatin, leading up to the edge of the city. Synopsis Max Turner and Brooke Hunter were on a plane headed for London. It was shot down somewhere near the shore, after the recent developments in zombie research revealing their sustainable level of consciousness caused the military to order an immediate lockdown of Great Britain. They and two robotic pilots fought their way through hordes of already present zombies into the heart of London to meet up with two friends, Zoe Roberts and Chester Cooper. Features *Jet skis *Ability to swim *Musical Easter egg: Awake and Alive by Skillet Layout Area One: Beach You start on a beach, closed in by hedgehog defenses that were once facing the shore, but were knocked out by your plane. Zombies come at you from the ground, sea, and over the barricades. From here, you can swim to Jack's Jet Skis where, upon arrival, you will have to pay 750 points to open the gate to the building. Also, inside the plane wreck, an M-22 rifle and an Ordinatus are availiable for purchase at 500 points each. You may also clear debris to gain access to the ATV trail. The Battleship can be seen over the water. Area Two: Jack's Jet Skis Jack's Jet Skis is a small island off the shore. There is a small building here, roughly 3m by 3m. Here, a part to the Jetski can be found. It is either the engine or the gauges. A workbench at the far side of the building is used to craft the Jetskis. There is also a B23R avaliable for purchase at 1500 points. Area Three: ATV trail All four parts (chassis, handlebars, mechanics, and windshield) to the ATV can (and will) be found on the trail. Building the ATV is the only way to get out. It is a Motocross trail, lightly fenced in. Zombies will burrow on the other side of the fence and climb over. From here, the player(s) can get to the City. The other direction will be blocked off until round 10 is over. The drive to the city (which is manually controlled, just like the jetski rides) will take about 60 seconds. Area Four: City areas 1, 2, and 3 Sub-Area One: Town The layout to this area is very similar to that of Town area from Green Run. However, the city is not destroyed, though it does feel abandoned and broken. The large Teleporter ring can be seen in the distance. Holo-signs declare 'EVACUATE' in bold white letters over a red background. Some signs flicker. Inside various buildings, the weapon spawns for the .35 DMR and the Boltgun are randomized. A random jetski part is found here. Here, the parts to create the Skullcrusher can be found: *The barrel, a muffler, can be found underneath a crashed car. *The grenades can be found in a crate by the military transport near the entrance. *The mechanics can be found in the basketball court. *The body of the gun, a mannequin head, can be found inside the barber shop. *The workbench is in the pub. Features Some special features in this area include the Military Transport, which is a crashed M35 Cargo truck. Here, clusterbomb crates can be found and purchased for 2500 points, as well as the ability to radio for help for 1500 points, which will allow the player to lase one Hellstorm missile through a beacon activated by using an avaliable D-pad slot. The coversation is as follows: Military Officer: Who is this? What's happening? Johnson? Player: (see corresponding quote: 'Buying a Hellstorm') Military Officer: Do you need a hand? Player: (see corresponding quote: 'Buying a Hellstorm') Miltary Officer: Well, there should be a beacon nearby. Use it to lase a target for our missiles. May God be with you. To reach area two, follow the road north out of town by ATV or on foot. Sub-Area Two: Interstate This area is a very tight crossroads. It is highly recommended not to attempt to hold out here, as it is quickly and easily overrun. There is nothing much of interest in this location, apart from the street lamp used to complete Another Dimension. To reach area three, clear the debris blocking the road out for 2000 and carry on by ATV or on foot. Sub-Area Three: Downtown This area is a tight urban downtown, with many fissures in the ground that you can fall into. You will not be downed when taking these falls, but you will be stuck in the caverns until you find a way out. Off the wall inside the Shuttle Depot, the G36S can be purchased. The club is an essential area to gameplay because it contains every single Perk-a-Cola, with the exeption of Quick Revive, which is found on the beach. In order to access area five, Ring, the players must make their way up the skyscrapers to the Shuttle Depot and take the Shuttle into the Teleporter. The Shuttle Depot is marked with multiple holo-signs reading, 'EVACUATE' and one large holo-sign reading, 'SALVATION IS HERE'. However, when you take the Shuttle, the teleporter will fail and the shuttle will crash into the Ring. The final part to the jetski (either the chassis or the engine) is found here as well. Also, the players will meet up with Zoe and Chester when they reach this location, and the robots will be replaced. Area Five: Ring The Ring is a large steel ring, slightly resembling a stargate on a very large scale, and was used to teleport citizens by Shuttle into the UKC Abandon in order to save them from the Reaper virus. The Ring is small and difficult to hold out on, so it is recommended that the players jump into the lake on the side of the Ring opposite the City. This will take them to area six, Forest. However, if the player wishes to complete Another Dimension, a very crucial step is performed on the ring. Area Six: Forest When the players reach the Forest, they will find their ATVs have been transported there, which sparks much confusion, as well as laughter from Dr. Rochelle. Here, EMP Grenades can be bought of the wall for 1500 points, as well as 10 Claymores for 4000. The only way out is to drive by ATV back to the Beach, where the trail was unlocked after round 10. Bonus Area 1: Battleship The Battleship is as the name states: a very large battleship. Four auto-turrets can be activated for 1500 points each. The MP5S can also be found here, as well as Semtex grenades. An image of Tank Dempsey is found somewhere inside the battleship's quarters. It is critical to the Another Dimension easter egg. Bonus Area 2: UKC Abandon When the player completes the Another Dimension easter egg, the teleporter will be activated and all players will be sucked into it (after being prompted, having 15 seconds to cancel their own teleport by pressing the reload button). This will take them to the bay in the UKC Abandon, where they will be greeted by Major Lance Hamilton, who thanks the players for their work fighting the zombies down in London and clearing most of the city out. They are given a medal and 3 favors each from the military. It will then say game over and return the normal data, and after the screen goes black, a message will come up, saying 'Keep playing? LT - No, RT - Yes(Changes according to console)'. If the player says no, the game ends normally. If the player says yes, the round they were on will end and they will be returned with all their points, perks, and weapons they had before. Category:Maps Category:Non-Canonical Maps Category:Chestnut808 Category:Chestnut808's Maps Category:Vleetonk Category:Vleetonks' Maps